Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo
125px|Mitglied des Liz-Imperiums! |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Fehlende Lizenz und fehlende Quellen Hallo Br Solo, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Epi2souvenir.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego@DoDo Blog 15:41, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ?? Guten tag guten tag Ahsoka Tano 13 09:33, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vorschau Hallo Br Solo, gegen deine Bearbeitungen in letzter Zeit ist ja nichts einzuwenden, aber achte doch in Zukunft etwas darauf, dass du nicht mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an einem Artikel in kurzer Zeit abspeicherst, damit die Letzten Änderungen nicht so überflutet werden. Nutze stattdessen lieber die Vorschau-Funktion und speichere deine Bearbeitungen erst, wenn du alles erledigt hast. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und freue mich auf eine weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:18, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kopien Hi. Dieser Text ist mit dem entsprechenden Text in der JP.net identisch. Darum ist er wieder gelöscht worden. Ich will dir nicht unterstellen, den Text kopiert zu haben, aber es sieht danach aus. Unterlasse dies bitte in Zukunft und schreibe deine Texte selbst. Siehe dazu auch Jedipedia:Richtlinien. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:36, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) UC Hi. Wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst und diesen noch weiter bearbeiten willst, dann füge bitte die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION in den Artikel ein. Trage das bitte bei Escape from Kavado und Slaves of the Republic (The Clone Wars) nach. In dieser Form können die Artikel nämlich nicht stehen bleiben, und ich vermute, dass du sie noch vervollständigen willst. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 17:23, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jedipediachat Hey Br Solo, schön dass du so viel schöne Artikel verfasst hast. Ich würde gern mal im IRC-Channel mitt dir plaudern, ich bin eigentlich ziemlich oft dort. Klick hier um reinzukommen. MfG, CK 17:57, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Was war da los? hast du nix schreiben können oder wie? MfG CK 18:08, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Hi BrSolo. Es ist ja lobenswert, dass du begonnen hast, die Serie Clone Wars abzuarbeiten, und vom Prinzip her ist das auch gar nicht schlecht, aber sieh dir doch bitte einmal die Änderungen an, die ich hier, hier und hier vorgenommen habe. Das sind zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es macht doch einige Mühe, dies alles nachzubessern. Vielleicht hilft dir dies dabei, diese Sachen bei den weiteren Artikeln, die du hoffentlich noch erstellen wirst, gleich von vornherein richtig zu machen. Solltest du Fragen haben, so kannst du diese jederzeit stellen. (Dazu kannst du auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben oder abends einmal im Chat vorbeischauen.) Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß bei der Arbeit Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:41, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Mr. Solo! --Benutzer:Elias341 20:34, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Hi! Willst du irgendetwas von mir? Br Solo 08:24, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Aufmerksamkeit Vielen Dank Dodo. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:50, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Noch mehr Kekse Muchas Gracias Liz. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:50, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Lee-Char Hi Solo, du hast ja schon die Artikel Water War und Gungan Attack erstellt, und da habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht auch Lust hättest, einen Artikel über Lee-Char zu schreiben. Ich habe schon einen kleinen Entwurf einschließlich einer Infobox und der lästigen Kategorien erstellt, aber ich werde in nächster Zeit wohl nicht dazu kommen, den Artikel fertigzustellen. Was hieltest du also davon, wenn wir das zusammen erledigten? Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:39, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Von mir aus gerne Dodo. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Br Solo 12:00, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) KEKSÖÖÖ |:-B Vielen Dank Kitt. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:17, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Den hast dir ja reichich verdient:). CK 11:34, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sklaven der Republik Da ich seit kurzem die Move-Rechte besitze, bin ich deiner Anforderung den Artikel Sklaven der Republik in Sklaven der Republik (Comic) zu verschieben nachgegangen, da ich deinen Grund als sinnvoll betrachten kann :). MfG, --CK 11:31, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Dodo und ich wollten zwar eigentlich noch damit warten, aber egal. Das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:07, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Das macht auch nichts. Erforderlichenfalls kann man das immer noch ändern. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:50, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Jo war meine Schuld, ich hab mich zu schlecht informiert... MfG, CK 10:52, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Die versprochene Auszeichnung ... ein Bienchen war dir ja zu wenig Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:50, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Hehe, vielen Dank DoDo. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:36, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Meilensteine Hi Br, ich gratuliere dir zum 23000. Artikel. Datei:Good work.gif Mach bitte weiter so. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:33, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Vielen Dank DoDo und ich werde versuchen weiter zu machen. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 08:55, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar Anmerkungen Hi Br, offenbar bist du wieder da. Und da habe ich auch gleich ein paar Anmerkungen: #Es ist ja schön, dass du die LÄ überflutet hast, aber bei einer ganzen Reihe deiner System-Artikel waren Nachbesserungen nötig. Überprüfe doch in Zukunft bitte, ob dein en-Link auch wirklich zum entsprechenden Artikel der Wook führt und ob es nicht auch noch in anderen SW-Wikis Artikel über das betreffende System gibt. Insbesondere im spanischen Wiki wird man da oft fündig. #Wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, dessen Nummer ein ganzzahliges Vielfaches von 100 ist, dann kannst du diesen auch ruhig auf der Seite Jedipedia:Meilensteine eintragen. Davon abgesehen, ist es natürlich schön, dass du uns noch in diesem Jahr auf 23100 gebracht hast. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir überhaupt die 23000 schaffen würden. (Es ist natürlich immer schöner, wenn nicht ausgerechnet ein System-Artikel als Meilenstein eingetragen wird ...) #Wir müssen uns noch einmal über den Artikel „Lee-Char“„“ unterhalten, aber das möchte ich nicht hier, sondern lieber im Chat tun. Von der Nörgelei abgesehen, will ich nicht versäumen, dir ein großes Lob für deine Arbeit und deinen Fleiß auszusprechen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:11, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ich werde demnächst darauf achten und eigentlich ist (oder sollte werden) das der 23100. Artikel. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:59, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach so, ja, sorry, da habe ich mich vertan. Ich habe es korrigiert. Das im Nachhinein nachzuvollziehen, ist manchmal etwas schwierig. Darum sollte man das ja auch gleich machen ;-) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 13:05, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ergänzung Ich hab die Überschrift meiner Diskussionsseite ausgebessert. Ich wär Empire at War – Forces of Corruption zu ergänzen, das ziehe ich The Force Unleashed II vor, den EaT - FoC spiele ich schon länger. The Force Unleashed II kann ich mich ja später mal widmen, wenn ich bock hab... Zurzeit bin ich grad dabei die Online-Comics von The Old Republic zu überarbeiten/verbessern. MfG, CK 15:12, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ok, danke. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:17, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Keks,ein goldener Jar Jar und ein Dankeschön : Vielen Dank LadyVader2001. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:05, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Bitte ! Ich wünsch dir auch noch frohe Weihnachten . (Mir brauchst du keine zu wünschen , ich feier das nicht ) einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr mit 2 neuen Keksen,einem Dankeschön und einem goldenen Jar Jar . Mfg LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 08:12, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr namens 2012! Lieber Solo, ich wünsche dir ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr .Ich wünsche dir auch noche eine riesen Portion Glück und Gesundheit für das neue Jahr. Ich bedanke mich auch nochmal für deine SUPER-supremo (gunganisch ;) ) Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia.Ich hoffe mal dass du dich im neuen Jahr im IRC nicht mehr umbringen wirst ;) (du weißt was ich meine ) . Mit lieben Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 13:46, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Wünsche ich dir auch und danke, aber für letzteres kann ich nichts garantieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:52, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Literaturportal Hi. Ich habe die Portalseite erst einmal wieder hergestellt. Da gab es einen Fehler in einer der eingebundenen Vorlagen. Wenn du oder jemand anderes den Literaturtipp und die Neuerscheinungen aktualisieren willst, dann musst du die entsprechenden Vorlagen bearbeiten, die auf der Portalseite eingebunden sind: Vorlage:Literaturtipp und Vorlage:Neuerscheinungen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 15:35, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey wegen den Systemartikeln Dulvoyinn Dunari's Rest Duneeden Dur Sabon Dura-Kahn Durace Duran Durgen's Star Durgeon Durkteel Duro Durollia Duron Die hab ich heute durchgearbeitet morgen mach ich weiter Darth Owsil| Töte immer alle Zeugen 19:49, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für deine Hilfe. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 22:33, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön KEKSEEE Kein Problem und danke. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:29, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Keks no chat?! hey solo, ich hab gehört das du nicht mehr in den IRC kommst... Find ich schade, aber why?! MfG,Kitt 16:24, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, ich will nicht mehr so oft in den Chat kommen, weil ich dort sowieso nichts zu sagen habe und wenn ich den Chat neben her laufen lasse habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass ich gucken muss ob irgendetwas passiert, was mich wiederrum von meinen Artikeln oder anderen Tätigkeiten ablenkt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:49, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chat Wenn du gerade Zeit hast, komm doch bitte einmal in den Chat. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:01, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) System-Man :-) Hast du Datei:Systeme AA.ods schon gesehen? Ich denke, dass sollte dir und mir und allen anderen, die sich mit den Sys-Artikeln beschäftigen ein bisschen weiterhelfen... Ich habe auch einen kleinen Sys-Artikel-Generator via Word erstellt. Wenn du Interesse hast... Hjhunter 18:52, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Seilwerfer Ich wollte nur sagen,dass der Artikel Seilwerfer nur ein "Anfangsartikel" ist,ich habe noch nicht sehr viel erfahrung was das Artikelschreiben angeht.Es wäre daher toll wenn du mir ein bischen helfen könntest.Danke General AT 21:42, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Kann ich machen. Du könntest z.B. Einsätze des Seilwerfers einfügen ähnlich wie hier. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:54, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) TOR Hallo Br Solo, du hast ja offensichtlich angefangen The Old Republic zu spielen. Wenn ich mal wieder im Chat bin, kannst du mir ja mal deine Eindrücke von dem Spiel schildern. --Heimat Eins 20:02, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo,ich habe mall ein paar Fragen zu TOR,vorrausgesetz du spielst es. 1.Giebt es eine reguläre Einzelspielerkampange? 2.Würdest du dann die Kampange dazu schreiben? In dem Fall viel Vergnügen mit TOR.General AT 18:18, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Problem mit den Kategorie-Seiten Moin Solo! Mir sind da ein paar Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen. Vielleicht kannst du mir die beantworten oder ggf. sogar bereinigen, aber definitiv sollte meiner Meinung da mal drüber diskutiert werden... Es gibt nachfolgende Kategorien zur Einsortierung der Planeten / Systeme / Sektoren: Kategorie:Planeten nach Systemen, Kategorie:Planeten nach Sektoren, Kategorie:Systeme nach Sektor. Dabei fällt auf, dass lediglich Systeme nach Sektor singular ist, während die beiden anderen im Plural stehen!? Macht meiner Ansicht nach keinen Sinn... Dann sind folgende Kategorien nicht vorhanden: Kategorie:Planeten nach Regionen, Kategorie:Systeme nach Regionen, Kategorie:Sektoren nach Regionen. Das sollte meiner Meinung nach vielleicht bei Gelegenheit auch geändert werden. Lass uns dabei bei Gelegenheit mal drüber diskutieren, vielleicht auch mit Heimat und / oder Dodo... MfG Hjhunter 14:34, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, erstmal zum Problem mit den vorhandenen Kategorien. Ich stimme dir zu, dass das etwas komisch ist und ich würde sagen, dass wir die Systeme nach Sektor umwandeln zu Systeme nach Sektoren. Ich würde da aber erst auf Don Diego 42 warten, um seine Meinung zu hören. Jetzt zum Problem mit den nicht vorhandenen Kategorien. Meiner Meinung sind die Kategorien nicht notwendig, da es sowieso nur 9 Regionen gibt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:38, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Clone Wars-Vorlage Hi, ich hab die Vorlage:The Clone Wars als Vorlage:The Clone Wars b etwas abgeändert. Es ist etwas schmaler, was, wenn du die Infobox im Text hast, etwas besser zum Wikia-Layout passt. Kannst du dir ja mal anschauen... MfG Hjhunter 20:39, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ja sieht gut aus. Ich wäre der Meinung, dass wir die in alle Artikel einfügen sollten. Was meinst du? --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:53, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC ::Vielleicht wäre es da aber einfacher die ursprüngliche Vorlage einfach anzupassen, aber dann müssen auch alle Artikel angepasst werden, oder? Hjhunter 20:59, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Hm hast Recht, das wäre wirklich einfacher. Aber ich würde noch gerne Don Diego 42 hinzuziehen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:02, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Konzept für die Kategorien Hallo, am Anfang meiner Benutzerseite Benutzer:Flusswelt/Kategorien findet sich nun ein kurzes Konzept. Ich bitte um Kommentare und Vorschläge dazu. Herzliche Grüße Flusswelt 01:23, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) keine Schule?! hey solo, wieso bist du grade aktiv, hast du keine schule?! Kitt 10:28, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :1. Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich zur Schule geh? 2. Dasselbe könnte ich dich dann auch fragen. 3. Wir sind hier nicht bei Facebook. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 10:33, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase von Beilert Valance Hi Br, kannst du vielleicht gleich alle deine Kritikpunkte aufführen? Sobald ich einen Punkt erledigt habe, führst du einen neuen auf, und das läuft jetzt schon die ganze Zeit so. Ich finde es ja gut, dass du das so gewissenhaft machst, aber es wäre wesentlich effektiver, wenn ich mich gleich um alles kümmern könnte. Sammle die Punkte, die deiner Meinung nach nicht in Ordnung sind und führe sie alle auf, damit man sie auch alle beseitigen oder kommentieren kann. Bei deiner Vorgehensweise zieht sich die Sache nur unnötig in die Länge. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:29, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, das würde ich ja gerne machen, aber momentan habe ich nicht allzu viel Zeit, weshalb ich nicht genug Zeit habe mir den Artikel immer komplett anzuschauen. Daraus folgt, dass mir die einzelnen Sachen immer nacheinander auffallen. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:55, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Kekse Quellen Hi Solo, wie mache ich den Quellen Morici03 13.24 2.Apr 2012 : Du kannst die Quellen einfügen, indem du dieses Beispiel in den Quelltext einfügst. Bei mehreren Quellen fügst du einfach mehrmals *''Name der Quelle'' ein. Falls du noch Fragen hast kannst du diese gerne stellen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:36, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Quellen *''Name der Quelle'' Kekse Hi Solo, ich bins mal wieder hehe ich hätte da mal eine Frage wie ich Kekse verschenken kann.MfG Morici03 Mi,4.Apr.2012 16.52 :Hi, für die Kekse nimmst du diese Vorlage oder diese. Gruß Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:02, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ah danke Solo du hilfst mir immer weiter MfG Morici03 09.01 05.04.12 ::Und dafür sollst du auch gleich was bekommen ::Morici03 9.04 5.4.12 :::Danke und mache ich doch gerne. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:05, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Nochmals danke und werde ich machen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 17:51, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Was kann man mit Keksen eigentlich machen-- Morici03 06:28, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Morici03 08.28 06.04.12 ::::::Kekse sind einzig allein als Auszeichnung gedacht, um einem Benutzer zu signalisieren, dass man seine Arbeit oder seine Hilfe schätzt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 10:11, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ah Danke und nach was haben sie geschmeckt nach Jedi --Morici03 06:43, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Morici03 ::::::::Ähm das musst du Hjhunter fragen, der hat die Kekse erfunden. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 10:56, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::^^îch dachte du hast sie gegessen dann musst du das Wissen^^ --Morici03 06:18, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Die sind meine Reserve für schlechte Zeiten. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:12, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kekse (wenige) 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 21:16, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:29, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tup Hey Br Solo, hoffentlich sind es jetzt genug Infos zu Tup: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Tup_(Klonkrieger) TheTup 19:54, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, 1. die Infos für die Biographie sind ausreichend, allerdings etwas holprig verfasst. 2. Man könnte vielleicht noch einen Personlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Teil machen. 3. Und bei den Bildern Datei:Tup_Kix.jpg und Datei:Tup-2.jpg musst du noch Quellen und Lizenzen nachtragen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:26, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Morgen, ::Also wegen 1. Das ist mein erster Artikel den ich geschrieben hab =) ::2. Das will ich heute machen... war gestern ganz schön müde, hatte nen langen Tag ::3. Schau dir die Bilder nochmal an, ok so? ::Gruß ::TheTup 06:57, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Deine Bilder habe ich nochmal überarbeitet, bin aber nicht sicher ob ich die richtigen Episoden angegeben habe, deshalb solltest du dir die Quellen nochmal angucken. Ansonsten gute Arbeit. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 10:22, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::THX =) :::TheTup 15:16, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fehlende Lizenz und fehlende Quellen die zweite... Hallo Du, ich hab ein Bild hochgeladen, dessen Rechte ganz alleinig und ausschließlich bei mir liegen... wie mach ich das deutlich? Es geht um das hier: thumb| Logo des deutschen Jedi Ordens Kannst Du mir einen Rat geben? Liebe Grüße (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Qui-Ran Demera (Diskussion | Beiträge) 23:47, 20. Apr. 2012) :Hi, als Quelle kannst du deinen Benutzername angegeben. Als Lizenz kannst du entweder oder angegeben, je nachdem um was es sich handelt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 23:10, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bildprobleme Hi! Beim Artikel Schlacht von Umbara habe ich ein Bild hochgeladen, jedoch ohne Quellenangabe. ich würds ja gern machen aber ich weiß nicht wo und wie. Außerdem habe ich das bild unter dem suchbegriff: schalcht von umbara auf google gefunden und hochgeladen, zuvor habe ich es jedoch ein wenig bearbeitet (Helligkeit und so) Darf ich es jz verwenden? Ps: wenn es nicht geht fügt bitte ein erfahrenerer Autor das Bild hinzu! HanSolo501 15:15, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, da Google keine offizielle Quelle ist, musste das Bild wieder gelöscht werden. Für den Artikel kannst du jetzt entweder ein vorhandenes Bild benutzten oder ein neues hochladen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:12, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo,dazu eine Frage von mir:Wie heist die Quelle eines von mir erstellten Sreenschoots? GrußGeneral AT 10:27, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Quelle ist das Spiel oder der Film von dem du das Bild hast. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:44, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC)